forbidden love
by xoiheartjasper
Summary: jacob blak falls for a british vampire. it's kind of like ROMEO & JULIETTE
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in the twilight series

_**Shout out to TWILIGHT fans worldwide: **__**please don't get angry with me... My story is about Jacob Black!! He's one of my favourite characters!! Sorry I know that we're supposed to hate him!**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Forbidden love**_

Chapter one

An unexpected visitor

Vampire. I can smell one of them now. It's not one of the Cullen's; I know their scent too well. This one is new around here. I can see her. She's just about to cross the border. "Hey! What are you doing here?" I know I was being rude but this is my territory.

"That's none of your business." She replied coolly.

I walked over to her slowly. She smelled odd. The usual vampire scent burned my nose, but for some strange reason I can smell flowers.

"Actually it is. Vampires aren't allowed here. In La Push I mean"

"So you know what I am? What are you? You smell odd."

"I'm Jacob… and I'm a werewolf. And you are…"

"Lily. Wait werewolves don't exist. Do they?" she's confused, I can tell. Her beautiful face is calm but I can see the fear in her bright green eyes.

"We do. And you can't be here, if the rest of my pack find out you're here they'll kill you."

"Okay. Is there some where we can talk? I'm slightly confused."

"Yeah there is. Follow me"

"Sit down. No one will hear us" I can't keep my eyes off her. She's beautiful even if she is the enemy.

"So you're a werewolf… right? I was told that their just a myth."

"We came into existence when your kind did. We protect people from vampires."

"Don't worry I don't harm people. I'm a vegetarian" she smiled slightly, laughing at her own joke.

"Where are you from? Your accent is different."

"Oh. Sorry. I'm from England."

"Cool. What are you doing in Forks? You seem like the sort of girl who likes the big city lights"

"I've heard that there is a vampire family living here I thought they could may be help me" she looks at the floor. If she was human I know she'd be crying.

"Why? What's wrong Lily?"

"My parents were killed. And before you asked they weren't vampires. I was bitten by one a few years ago. My mum and dad died in a fire. The school they worked in was set on fire by some angry teenagers. They tire to help the children get out. All the students got out but my parents died."

I put my arm around her and held her close while she silently sobbed. Sam is going to kill me when he finds out what I've done.


	2. The Cullen's

I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in the twilight series

_**Author's note**__**: please read and review!! If you don't I won't bother with the next chapter!! **_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own any of the characters that are originally in the Twilight series. I only own Lily. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And thank you Sophia and Drish, you are the only people who have reviewed my first chapter, hopefully other people will decide to read and review it. **_

_**Previously: **__**Jacob met a mysterious female vampire from England, who came to Forks in search of the Cullen's.**_

**Chapter Two**

**The Cullen's:**__

**I'm way too early. Lily told me to meet her at the border at nine-thirty, its nine o'clock now. What if she shows up now and sees me sitting in my car waiting for her? She'll think I'm a right loser. **

"**Hi Jake. Ooh you're early" I'm officially a loser. What happened to being fashionably late?**

"**Hay Lily. You ready to go? Or do you want to do this another time?" is she nervous? Does her kind get nervous? I'll have to ask Sam, actually I'd better not, he'd just laugh at me for asking such an idiotic question.**

"**Jake. Are you okay? You're sat their frowning and shaking. Are you sure you want to take me?" she grasped my hand, her cool skin calming me down.**

"**Sorry Lily, I'm fine let's go" she smiled at me and removed her hand from mine.**

"**Just so you can drive better" she informed me.**

"**You know I can drive one handed" she smiled slightly and looked away (if she was human she'd be blushing).**

"**Just drive Jacob." She smiled at me to let me know that she wasn't angry.**

**After what seemed like a five minute drive we arrived outside the Cullen house. I turned to face Lily but she was already at the front door.**

**Lily's POV:**

**I left Jacob in the car and walked over to the front door. I was confused, I don't know these vampires yet there I was knocking on there front door. I knocked three times, and then a large male with curly hair and dimples answered the door.**

"**Can I help you miss…?"**

"**I'm Lily. And I'm like you". I knew I sounded stupid but I was nervous.**

"**Well Lily, I'm Emmett. And you'd better come in." he moved to the side so I could enter the house. Sat around the living area were five other vampires (who I later found out were called Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward)**

"**Hello my dear my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, and these are our children Alice, Edward and Emmett. And the twins are Rosalie and Jasper Hale." When the doctor finished each person he named stood and shook my hand. Then Edward spoke. "You smell awful."**

"**Oh… I probably smell of my friend Jacob"**

**They all stared at me liked I'd uttered the foulest swear word. "Your friends with the dog!!" this came from Rosalie (Emmett's mate)**

"**He saved my life. I was walking towards the border of La Push and he stopped me. He told me who and what he was. And we've been friends ever since" I rushed it all I'm surprised they understood.**

"**And he brought you here, to ask us if we'll take you in" Edward looked me up and down clearly disgusted that I was friends with a werewolf. I then explained what happened to my family, how they died and that I have no family left. I told them that a group of vampires in Paris told me that there was a coven in Forks. **

**So I came in search of them, and now Jacob helped me get here.**

**After fifteen minutes Esme spoke. "Well that's settled then. You are Rosalie and Jasper's cousin. From now on your surname is Hale. You can live with us. Just one question do you drink human blood?"**

"**I'm a vegetarian" I answered. As soon as the words escaped my lips the whole family burst out laughing.**

**Jacob's POV:**

**I'd had enough of waiting. I walked over to the front door and knocked. Edward answered the door and let me in. they were all sat down talking and laughing. "Jake!! I'm part of the family!! I'm new name is Lily Hale. Thank you so much Jacob. You're an amazing friend" Lily leaped up and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me with such force that I couldn't breathe. So I did what came naturally…. I kissed her back.**

"**Thanks Jake" Lily walked me to the door and kissed me again. **

"**I'll call you tomorrow."**

"**Bye Jake," then she whispered some thing barely audible "**_**I love you"**_

**I kissed her again then walked over to my car.**

_**Wow!! Now that's some thing you weren't expecting!! The next chapter will be up in 3 days tops. xoxo**_


	3. Bella

I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in the twilight series

_**Author's note: oh my god!! Why aren't you reviewing my story?? You're so mean! Just forget it…. Yet again this chapter goes out to Drish and Sophia. Thanks for reviewing, love you both!!**_

**Chapter Two**

**Bella.**

**Jacob's POV:**

Driving home I could only think of Lily and the way she kissed me. I expected her touch to burn but it didn't. I love being around her, she never complains about my scent and I never complain about hers. She just does this thing where she wrinkles her nose when she's not happy with something. And I wet my self laughing every time she does it.

I walked through the front door of my house and there was Sam sat on the couch watching a baseball game with my dad.

"Hiya dad. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks, are you okay?" I love my dad he only cares about me, and when ever I'm upset he feels obliged to sort it out.

"I'm okay. Hiya Sam." What is he doing here! He only visits my dad when ever I've done something wrong.

"Hi Jake. Can you help me make some snacks for your dad and me?"

He wants something, I can tell by the tone in his voice.

"Jake. You stink! Where have you been and who have you been with. Jake you need to tell me, are you in trouble? It's not Bella again is it? We told you to keep away from her; she hurt you really bad last time…"

"Sam, please calm down. It's got nothing to do with Bella. I've met some one else. Her names Lily and…" I lowered my voice and looked over my shoulder to make sure my dad wasn't watching or listening. "She's a vampire. I found her wandering around near the border. So I asked her what she was doing here. She told me that she was looking for the Cullen's. I asked why. And she told me about how she arrived in America a few days ago after a coven of vampires in Paris told her about the Cullen's and how nice they are. So she came in search of them. I told her where she could find them. She asked me what I was because I smelled funny. I told her I was a werewolf and that there was a whole pack of us. I also told her that she isn't allowed into La Push. I then took her to the Cullen's. They took her in, she's changed her last name to Hale, and so that makes her a relative of the blonde twins. She thanked me for helping her and I left. That's why I smell because I was with Lily all day." I looked up from the sandwich I was making so I could see Sam's reaction.

"Jake you're blushing. What else happened?" it took me two minutes then I opened my mouth and said "We kissed. I… Sam I think I'm falling for her"

Sam's face fell.

**Lily's POV:**

"Okay darling. Here's your room" Esme led into a large room. It had an empty book self next to an empty CD rack. In fact all the selves and wardrobes were empty. A large double bed took up one side of the far wall, and as I turned around I noticed that instead of a forth wall there was a massive window. I looked at Esme and she smiled. "It's for when it's sunny. At home you don't have to hide who you are."

I smiled and nodded to let her know that I understood. She left me alone and I began to empty my clothes out of my small suitcase and put them in my wardrobe. "Oh my god!! We have to go shopping!! Edward!! Look!"

Edward appeared and frowned at Alice. "What's wrong?"

"Look at the amount of clothes she has!! I have to take her shopping!!" She turned to face me; I just looked at the floor and said "I don't think I have enough money for shopping Alice." She danced towards me and put her arm around me. "Don't worry! Carlisle will give you some. And before you object, he won't mind. Every one of us he helped didn't have a penny to our name so don't worry" this came from Edward. I smiled at him and hugged Alice.

"Bella's on her way here, she'll knock in thirty seconds" And true to her word there was a knock at the door. Edward raced down the stairs and opened the door. "Bella is Edward's fiancé. She's human by the way" I nodded as Alice led me down the stairs to meet Bella.

**Jacob's POV:**

Lily rang me half an hour ago and told me to meet her at the border. As I drove there I was worried. Was she upset or in trouble…

"Hiya."

"I wish you wouldn't do that"

"Sorry. It's just easier." She smiled at me and asked if I was alright.

"I'm fine. What's wrong? You sounded upset on the phone" she looked at her hand then after a long silence she spoke.

"Oh… Well I met Bella…"

I stopped the car and turned to face Lily.

"You met Bella?"

**Lily's POV:**


	4. Bella continued

I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in the twilight series

**Lily's POV:**

We sat in silence for a while; neither one of us wanting to speak.

"Jake… I'm sorry." He leaned over and put his arm around me.

"Don't be. You didn't know about me and her" he whispered into my hair. I looked at him not quite understanding him.

"What do you mean? What went on between you and Bella?"

He frowned slightly and began his story…

"After Bella's eighteenth birthday party the Cullen's had to leave. Jasper had tried to hurt her after she got a paper cut. So when they left Bella was torn apart. She spent every waking hour with me; we'd go out on the beach and ride our motor bikes. But one day she saw some of the boys from La Push cliff diving. She wanted to try but I made her promise not to do it with out me. She promised, but she ignored me. She went cliff diving. Alice had a vision that Bella was committing suicide so she told Rosalie. And she rang Edward. He once told Bella that if any thing happened to her he'd do something to anger the Volturri. Do you know who they are?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. He blushed then carried on.

"So any way… Bella told Alice of Edward's plans. So they raced to Italy, to save Edward. But of course the Volturri wanted to know about Bella. They had a theory that Bella could end up possessing a remarkable gift like Alice's visions when she gets changed to a vampire. So they wouldn't let them go until Edward promised to change Bella. He isn't to keen on the idea of changing her. So Alice showed them her vision of Bella being changed. So they let them go back to Forks. So I was Bella's best friend I helped her get over him. But the minute Edward showed up, Bella took him back. But the problem was I was in love with her and have been until you showed up"

**Jacob's POV:**

I looked at my hands. I had to tell her. She needed to know. "Lily. I need to tell you something" she turned to face me.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I think I've imprinted on you…"


	5. Chapter 5 First Date

I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in the twilight series

**Heyya guys!! I'm back!! I've had time off to read Breaking dawn. I know I've been gone long but to be honest I was refusing to read it after Renesmee was born but I got over it and carried on reading it. So back to the point here's my new chapter, please read & review. This chapter goes out to all the girls who've been reading and have supported me love you all. **

**Love Shafaah, xoiheartjasper.**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight!! HA!! I wish, I own nothing!**

**First date.**

**Jacob's POV:**

"So Jacob… Where exactly do you plan on taking Lily?" Edward asked me putting down the book he was reading.

"Well I was going to take her for a meal, but since you don't eat, I'm going to take her to the movies." Edward frowned then smiled at me.

"You do know Lily likes Action movies? So take her to see some thing with good fight scenes."

"Erm… Okay, thanks for the advice!" _I think I'm starting to like Edward, he's a nice guy._

"Thanks Jake."

_Damn mind reading leech!!_ Edward chuckled quietly then stopped.

"But before you go we wanted to talk to you" I turned round to see jasper and Emmett walking through the front door with smiles on their faces.

"You see Jake, Lily is our little sister and…

"We don't want to see her get hurt" jasper finished Emmett's sentence and smiled at me. They all stood up, "So if you hurt Lily…"

"We hurt you!" Rosalie finished the small speech for them earning her a slight growl from Edward.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Lily. I just shook my head at her and smiled at her. She was wearing a pair of red skinny jeans, black ballet flats and an over sized black Guns & Roses t-shirt.

"Rose!! Lily's wearing my favourite top!!"

"Please Emmett; I only wore it because you said you've out grown it." Lily sat next to Emmett with a sad look on her face.

"I'll go take it off now." Lily got up and started to walk towards the stairs. "Lily wait!! Don't! you can wear it I don't mind."

Lily ran at Emmett and threw her self at him sending him flying. Then I saw some thing I thought I'd never live to see; Rosalie laughing. She was laughing so much she was rolling on the floor!! I looked at Edward's shocked face and burst out laughing as well. Then I felt calm. I looked at Rosalie and she wasn't laughing any more. She was stood up smoothing down her skirt. Then I remembered that jasper can control emotions so he must have calmed us all down.

"Jake what are we going to watch?" asked Lily, when we arrived outside the cinema.

"The Dark Knight." I looked at her smiling.

"Great!! I love Batman!" I laughed and led her to the cinema.

**Lily's POV:**

As we took our seats I heard Jacob whisper some thing about him killing Edward if I don't like the movie.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and smiled at him. "Shush Jake, the movie's starting." I chuckled as he frowned then turned his attention to the screen.

Two hours and fifty-five minutes later we left the cinema hand in hand. Once we were outside I stood on my tip toes and kissed Jacobs cheek. "Thanks Jake I had a lovely time." He just smiled as he slowly leaned forward to kiss me.

A perfect end, to a perfect date.

**TA DAAAA!! I finally finished it. I promise to have a new chapter up by the end of the week.**

**Love Shafaah xoxo**


	6. boyfriends and Brothers

I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in the twilight series

**Heyya it's nearly the end of the week and as promised I'm back!! But to be honest I'm thinking of deleting my story, because no one reads it!! So please read or I'm giving up on FanFictions!! So here it is probably my last chapter…**

**Boyfriends and brothers:**

**Lily's POV:**

Of all the people in my family, Emmet and Jasper are definitely my favourite. They all ways include me when the play on the xbox or when they watch a football game. They never leave me out. Emmet is just wild! He can be so funny. And Jasper is just lovely, funnily enough they both love to dance.

Flashback:

_I walked through the front door expecting everyone to be home. But it seemed that they were all out, as I walked into the sitting room I saw some thing unexpected…_

"_She hit the floor!! Next thing you know Jazzy got low, low, low, low" sang Emmet at the top of his voice. I looked at Jasper and he was dancing around swinging his hips. I must have looked scared because Jasper grabbed my hand and started dancing around with me as Emmett carried on singing his booming voice filling the house._

_After the song finished we sank into the sofa laughing so much that we would have cried if we could._

End of flashback.

"Hey Lily! What's up?" Emmett asked a worried expression on his face.

"Nothing. I was wondering if I can ask you something."

"Yeah go on" Emmet could tell something was wrong he took my hand and led me to sit on the sofa.

Jasper must have known I was worried, because he walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, instantly calming me down.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, I was just wondering why Jacob was slightly worried when we left yesterday?" I looked at them both trying to guess the answer to Jacob's behaviour last night. A cheeky grin flashed across Emmet's face and Jasper just looked at the floor.

"Weeeeeellllllllllllll… You see the thing is Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and I kind of threatened him yesterday." Jasper whispered.

"You did what!!" I screamed. I threw my self at him, pinning him to the armchair, while Emmet just laughed.

"Lily we're very sorry. All we said was if he hurt you we'd hurt him. it was meant to be like one of them chats that older brothers have with their little sister's boyfriend, but Rose decided to join in." Jasper explained.

"Liar!" Shouted Edward.

I turned to look at him silently asking him to continue.

"Jacob and I where talking. And you know I like him." I nodded "I was just going to tell him not to hurt you or break your heart, when _they_ jumped in and ruined it for me."

"Ok Edward I believe you. As for you two, I want you to ring Jake and apologise." I was fuming. How dare they threaten my boyfriend?

"Jake's here." Edward informed me. I smiled at him and went to open the door.

**Jacob's POV:**

Lily opened the door and threw her self at me. "Hey babe." I said as I kissed her on the cheek, I don't dare kiss her in front of her brothers.

And as always Edward chuckled quietly, smiling at my thoughts.

"Lily. We need to talk." I whispered as I led her to a sofa and sat her down next to me.

"OK. What's the matter?" She looked so beautiful when she was confused, how could I tell her?

"Well, the pack knows about me being friends with vampires. But Sam doesn't like the fact that you and I are dating. He wants me to break up with you. I told him I didn't want to, but he's the alpha and his word is law." I whispered. Edward answered before Lily had the chance to let what I said register.

"Jacob don't give her the alpha crap!! You know you're the true alpha not Sam!! If you want to be with Lily then you'll fight for her, even if that means going against the wishes of your so called _alpha!_" I flinched at the haltered filled words Edward spat at me.

Lily finally looked up. "He's right Jake. It's your decision, you do what you want. I just want you to know that I'll always love you and that I'll wait for you if you decide to come back to me." She looked at her hands the whole time she spoke to me, and I know that if she could cry tears would be streaming down her face.

I stood up and leaned forward. "I love you Lily. And I promise to come back to you soon." I whispered in her ear. I looked at Edward and his brothers expecting them to tear me apart, but they just looked away clearly disappointed in my decision. I started to walk towards the door. "Good bye Lily my love" as I uttered those words she looked up and smiled at me as I left. Jasper was already at her side as her body shook with silent sobs.

**There you go the end of my Fanfic. Or is it? The decision is your's. either Read and Review or Forbidden Love is being deleted. Good bye to all those who have been reading and reviewing, thank you all this story is dedicated to you. I love you all.**

**Love Shafaah. Xoxo. **


	7. AN: the end of something beautiful

Author's note

**Author's note. **

**Heyya, I just wanted to say that this is the end of something that could have been good. If you are looking for some one to blame then look no further than your mirror, I am giving up because of my lack of reviews. I am giving every one till next Friday to read and review. It's your choice whether my story gets deleted.**

**Good bye. Shafaah**

**Oh and thank you to every one who has reviewed, you know who you are. **


End file.
